


amortentia

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Idiots in Love, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: She had intended on stepping aside before smelling the potion as a last-ditch effort to prepare herself for what was coming but instead was overwhelmed with smells so delightful that her eyes fluttered close on their own accord.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	amortentia

* * *

“Rose,” Scorpius whispered, nudging her lightly under the table. This was the third time he’d whispered her name, and she still hadn’t heard him, continuing to stare straight ahead seemingly lost in thought.

Feeling thoroughly confused and plenty worried, he gave her a small shake, startling her enough to make her squeak and nearly fall out of her seat. The whole class turned to look at them and she turned a shade of red that rivaled her hair.

“Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Professor Davies snapped.

“No ma’am,” Scorpius replied quickly. “We’re sorry, Rose thought she saw a spider,” he said, wincing as his now very alert girlfriend kicked him sharply under the desk.

“I don’t care if a one-legged hippogriff waltzes into my classroom, Mr. Malfoy. I do not appreciate being interrupted. 10 points from Gryffindor for the both of you,” the plump, elderly witch reprimanded.

All of the 6th year Gryffindors groaned collectively. No one could quite figure out why Hogwarts continued to hire bitchy Potions Masters, but everyone resented the decision bitterly.

Rose couldn’t help but glare at Scorpius. He’d gotten her in trouble on the day, in the class specifically, that had her so frazzled. It was the day she had been dreading all year. She was about to brew Amortentia and she really thought that she was going to vomit. Sitting beside her was her boyfriend (which still sounded weird in her head), who didn’t seem to notice the importance of the coming hour. Meanwhile, she sat in her seat doing everything in her power not to explode. It was a disaster.

You see, it had been exactly 2 weeks since she and Scorpius had finally pulled their heads out of their arses and admitted their feelings for one another, and it had been a very lovely two weeks at that. It was a relief to have everything out in the open and they were shakily, but readily navigating the transition from best friends to more. And now it was all going to be ruined because of a stupid potion. According to the god awful Professor Davies, if brewed correctly, they would all be able to decipher 3 distinct smells specific to what attracted them most. This was all fine and good, but she was absolutely terrified about what it could mean for her and Scorpius.

She was very aware of how bloody insane it sounded, but what if she didn’t smell him? What if for some reason, her feelings towards him had all been a bunch of confused teenage hormones and her body didn’t see Scorpius as something she desired? She didn’t think that was the case, in fact, she hoped like hell it wasn’t. Because when she was with Scorpius, she felt things she’d never felt before. It was almost like she’d taken too many sips of firewhisky: just constantly existing in a soft, buzzing haze. He made her laugh harder than anyone, knew how to make the best out of any situation, and as of recent, she’d realized that kissing him was her favorite pastime. But her trust lay in magic, it always had. And she didn’t want to be faced with the implications of not smelling him. It would be much too difficult. And she hadn’t even allowed herself to consider him not smelling her. It was terrifying.

Her dad had told her the story hundreds of times; how even at 16 he’d smelt remnants of her mum, and that he hadn’t even fully wrapped his head around the fact that he was in love with her. His body had, just not his mind. And now, after only being together for TWO BLOODY WEEKS, Rose was going to be confronted with how her subconscious really felt.

“Why would you do that?” she turned to him angrily after the class was told to start brewing.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay. You’re acting weird,” he said cautiously, not wanting to provoke her any further.

“Well I'm sorry that my acting weirdly is such an inconvenience for you,” she snapped. She knew that she was being rude and unreasonable, but she would rather die than tell him why she was really upset. It was too embarrassing.

“You know that’s not true.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” she replied hotly. Scorpius sighed, but kept quiet. He knew her well enough to know when to leave her alone. She was a Weasley after all, and he rather valued his nose, preferring that no bats nor bogeys plague him.

It took them a while, working in diligent silence to perfect every last addition to their cauldron, but after adding the last bit of pearl dust, they were done. The potions surface had a soft, pearly sheen to it, and spirals of translucent steam floated up towards their faces. It was one of the most beautiful things Rose had ever seen.

She had intended on stepping aside before smelling the potion as a last-ditch effort to prepare herself for what was coming but instead was overwhelmed with smells so delightful that her eyes fluttered close omg their own accord.

There was her mum’s perfume, so soft and comforting that she might have believed herself to be at home, sandwiched between her parents and brother on the sofa watching some terrible muggle show for Hugo. Her mum was her hero and she was reminded of her warm embrace, making her wish more than ever that she could hug her mum right then and there.

And then there were books, so fresh and new; a smell she could never quite manage to put into words but comforted her nonetheless. It reminded her of rainy days at the burrow, sitting in the rickety tree house her Uncle Bill had made her. A place where she could escape her frustratingly loud cousins and be alone for a while; allowing herself to get lost in a world completely foreign to the one she found herself trapped in.

And then of course there was Scorpius. She had been so silly to get so worked up over such a thing because of course, she smelt him. She couldn’t place her finger on what exactly it was, but it was just so him that her mind temporarily fogged over and she found herself clouded by a specific type of bliss that only ever accompanied him. The smell was clean and warm and all the things that described him so perfectly. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

She opened her eyes and hesitantly looked to Scorpius where he too had his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked blissful, and as always, he blew her away. Staring at him, the magnitude of what she felt for him hit her like a ton of bricks. All at once, the dungeon walls felt like they were closing in on her. The whole day had been emotionally taxing and it was suddenly too much for her, which is exactly why she turned without a word and slipped out of the dungeons without looking back.

And then she was running. She was running through the poorly lit corridors at top speed, desperately trying to think clearly and breathe steadily, both of which proved to be impossible. She wasn’t even paying attention to where she was going, she just ran where her feet carried her and ran until she couldn’t anymore; slumping against the nearest wall, the sound of her heartbeat blocking out everything else. Which is why she hadn’t heard Scorpius running behind her, calling her name desperately. She had to give it to him, he was nothing if not persistent.

“Bloody hell, Rose.” He was breathing heavily and his face had grown splotchy and red, finally having caught up to her. “Will you please tell me why you’re so insistent on hating me today.”

“I don’t hate you. I could never,” she mumbled, also very out of breath. The last thing she had wanted to do was upset him. Oh bloody buggering hell, she felt the sudden need to cry.

“Well then will you please try explaining to me what the hell is going on right now? Have I already done something to screw this up?” He asked, looking bloody terrified. It broke her heart.

“Of course not,” she responded fiercely.

He smiled, trying to hide his relief. “If you aren’t mad at me, then will you just tell me what’s wrong? I want to help.”

The sincerity in which he spoke made her stomach do somersaults and she suddenly felt very stupid. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“I most certainly will not.”

“You can’t promise that. I’m telling you now that it’s absolutely ridiculous.”

“Fine. I promise that if I laugh at you, you can hit me or hex me or whatever the hell you want. Just please tell me what’s wrong.”

She nodded, took a deep breath, and proceeded to whisper something so quietly that there was no way he could have heard her.

“What was that?” He inquired gently.

She did it again, mumbling lowly and looking at the floor. He sighed, desperately wanting to grab her hands in his until he suddenly remembered that he could do that now. And so he did. God, he loved dating Rose Weasley (even when she acted like a bloody madwoman).

“You’re gonna have to speak up, Weasley,” he said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

“I said that I was worried I wouldn’t smell you,” she breathed, looking at anything but him.

Rose had been wrong. He had no urge to laugh because he was terribly confused. “Why would that even matter?”

She shrugged, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t know. I guess it doesn’t really. I just thought that maybe if I didn’t smell you, it would mean that we weren't meant to be together or something.”

She took in his shocked expression and sighed, clapping a palm to her face. “I told you it was silly, I just-”

“What did you smell?” he asked, interrupting her.

She was caught off guard. “What?”

“I asked what you smelt. I want to know,” he said matter of factly.

“Books,” she said quickly.

“I could have guessed that one,” he mused. “Go on.”

“My mum’s perfume, of course. My dad’s given it to her every year on Christmas for as long as I can remember.”

He nodded sympathetically. “Alright, that makes sense. What was the last thing?”

She took a deep breath, begging the Gryffindor in her to show up already. “It was you,” she said, feigning confidence that she most certainly did not possess.

Before she could try and gauge his reaction, he had swept her up into a tight hug, then just as suddenly released her, grinning down at her broadly. “Brilliant.”

She blushed, her ears most certainly flushing pink. “What did you smell?”

“Funnily enough, I smelled my mum’s perfume as well,” he said simply.

“Is that all then, mummy’s boy?” She asked cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and kicked her foot lightly. “There was also the pond behind the Burrow.”

“That pond smells terrible,” she said, wrinkling her nose.

“Yeah, but I love it all the same,” he shrugged.

“Alright, the last thing,” she said nervously.

“Cinnamon,” he responded automatically. She looked at him quizzically. “It’s the way your hair smells. I don’t know why it just does. Always has,” he said. It would’ve sounded awkward to anyone else, but to her, it was simply endearing.

“Oh,” she said, hardly concealing how pleased she was.

“But Rose,” he said quickly. “Even if I hadn’t smelt you, it would have been the same to me. You’re daft if you think I’m going to let a stupid potion screw up what I’ve been wanting to happen since I was 13. I know that you trust magic, and I do too. But I’m not going to let you put our fate into a silly potion. I know how I feel about you and so forget magic if it tries to prove any differently.”

“Yeah?” she grinned, no longer bothering to conceal her happiness.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, reaching to pull her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, choosing to forget that they were in the middle of a corridor and could be discovered at any moment. She reached up on her tiptoes and he met her halfway, pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss that quite literally took her breath away.

Regretfully, he pulled away from her just far enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. “How about we go back to class? Professor Davies is probably going to give us detention for leaving,” he winced, taking her hand in his.

“Which is most definitely my fault. I’m sorry that I ran off like that,” she apologized.

“It’s alright, I’m sure you can figure out how to make it up to me,” he suggested, nudging her shoulder with his.

“I’m sure that I can,” she quipped, smiling radiantly.

“Can we promise each other something,” he said, stopping abruptly as they approached the dungeons. She nodded fervently.

“The next time you get upset like this, talk to me about it. The same goes for me. This is never going to work if we can’t at least try to be honest with each other.”

She nodded. “Alright, I promise. When did you get so wise, Malfoy?”

“What can I say, you bring out the best in me Weasley,” he said, leaning down to kiss her quickly.

She grinned and slipped her hand back into his. They entered the dungeons cautiously, doing everything in their power to avoid the hard glare of Professor Davies. She gave them detention, of course. But at least they would be together, just like she hoped they always would be.


End file.
